villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Omoteuria
Omoteuria is one of the Players from Team Quval. He has a second face called Two Face on the back of his head and his Blood Game involves using the hidden desires of world leaders. Also he's the main antagonist in episode 32 of 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He was voiced by Satoshi Mikami. History Omoteuria made his first appearance on the Sagittari Ark where he announced his presence to Ginis. After the intro he was on Planet Earth where he used his combo on some victims making them to reveal their evil side. Which brought the attention of the Zyuohgers, so he used his combo on Leo and Sela to reveal their hidden side towards Yamato. Omoteuria then used his combo once again Yamato and Amu showing their hidden side towards their friends. As this goes on Omoteuria revealed his Two Face and explained the situation towards Tusk and Misao. After that he left the scene and for those that are affected by his combo were left in confusion. Omoteuria's blood game has been revealed is that he's planning to amplify the hidden sides of world leaders and if he succeeds it well there'll be war across the world. A while later Omoteuria was on his way to the World Conference to start his blood game, but he was stopped when the team figured out his blood game, so he used his combo on the de-transformed Yamato, Amu, Tusk, Leo and Sela causing them to reveal their hidden side towards Misao. Once he was done he just sits down and watch the event that's about to happen between the team and Misao. But to his surprised it only revealed to how they truly felt towards Misao, so with that out of the way Misao transformed and used the strength of the rhino on Omoteuria sending across towards the potted bush canceling his combo on the team. After that he then battles team where he's then defeated by this finisher called Zyuoh Final. However thanks to Naria as she inserted a continue medal on the left shoulder of Omoteuria's true side enlarging him as he battles Wild Tousai King and Doubutsu Henkei Dodekai-Oh. However he used his Super Reversi on the two bots causing both of them to spin out of control. After that he was then destroyed by these two finishers Zyuoh Direct Straight and Dodekai Ocean Splash. Trivia *Omoteuria's is very similar to Debo Kyawaeen from 2013 TV series called Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in a sense they both have two forms, one to match their fake personality, and one to match how they really are. **It's possession of two forms that are front/back to each other is likewise similar to Goriwashigin from 1990 TV series called Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. *Omoteuria's design is very similar to the Hyde Monster from 1979 TV series called Battle Fever J and his ability to affect people's personalities is similar to the Vending Machine Dimension from 1991 TV series called Choujin Sentai Jetman. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived